Dirty Dancing
by idle curiosity
Summary: Modern W/E - once every ten years, Will and Elizabeth step foot on land to dance the night away.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; they are owned by Disney, et al and no infringement is intended. The song lyrics to _In My Head_ are from Jason Derulo, and no infringement is intended there either. Finding it on youtube and listening to it while you read might be fun, lol.

A/N: This is AU, a modern W/E, one that assumes that the curse is forever, and that Elizabeth has found a way to be with Will (maybe by dying at sea, or drinking from the Fountain of Youth). It also assumes that Will and Elizabeth never had William Turner III. And it's fluff, pure fluff, nothing but fluff. Really.

Elizabeth strolled into the mess of the _Flying Dutchman_. She was ooking for the ghost ship's new charages, the first in a very long time.

She smiled to think of the couple. Josh and Kate were so young, had been flirting with 20 summers, when they succumbed to a boating accident. Will had guided the _Dutchman_ alongside their bodies, and quickly jumped into the water. Seeing signs of life in each of them, he'd given them the same chance he'd given to so many others.

"_Do you fear death?_"

They'd both quickly taken the offer.

They were young, in love, exuberant in learning the ropes of being crew. And they had endless stories of how the world currently worked.

One thing that had filled Elizabeth with curiosity was the latest trend in dance. In less than two months, Will would be able to step foot on land again. On those days, he and Elizabeth would find a pawn shop, hock a piece of swag from 200 years ago, and with the funds would eat and drink and dance their way through the night ... usually somewhere in the Caribbean, the place they loved the most.

Elizabeth always put more thought into the dance part of the evening than Will ever did. Whenever they had new crew members, she would seek him or her out, and pick their brain for how people danced. She would watch, learn and then teach Will.

Finding Josh and Kate nuzzling at the mess table, she sat down next to them on the bench seat with a little plop, telling them what she wanted to know. Kate look at Josh and grinned.

"Any of your crew ever teach you how to dirty dance?" she asked.

Elizabeth sat up a little straighter.

"Dirty dance? Why in the world do people get dirty to go dancing?"

Kate laughed, pulling Josh to his feet.

"You _really_ need to see this," she said, and they proceeded to demonstrate exactly what was involved. Elizabeth's eyes began to sparkle.

"Oh, Will is going to love it," she smiled. "We've got plenty of time to learn and practice. And Will does so love to practice."

Six weeks later, when Will's one day on land came, he and Elizabeth wore shorts, shirts and sandals salvaged from an earlier wreck. Finding a pawn shop, they hocked a pricey piece of swag. The pawnbroker was ecstatic and discreet, asking no questions in the face of his marvelous good fortune. They found a clothing store, and asked for guidance in what to wear to the best club in town, and where to find it.

After a leisurely dinner, they walked into the _Caribbean Dream_, arms around each other. They danced to every song.

"_Just leave with me now, say the word and we'll go._"

It was nearing the end of the night, and Will's hands were low on Elizabeth's hips, bodies touching everywhere, eyes locked in a wordless gaze. She could feel his heat through the silk of her little black dress as she effortlessly danced to the rhythm he set.

"_I'll be your teacher, I'll show you the ropes_."

He whirled her around and pulled her hard against him, her back to his chest.

"_You'll see a side of love you've never known_."

He let his hips rise and fall to the throbbing beat of the music, Elizabeth's body following his lead as she allowed him to move her.

"_I can see it goin' down, goin' down, in my head_."

There wasn't a breath of space between them as Elizabeth raised her arms above her.

"_I see you all over me, in my head_."

She closed her eyes, allowing Will to guide them. What they had was always so instinctive, and she followed his rhythm easily. After all, she'd been rocking her hips to his for a very long time.

"_You fulfill my fantasy, in my head_."

She shivered as Will's lips brushed her ear. "You always have," he whispered, in response to the lyrics, as his hands slid warmly up her ribs to brush the sides of her breasts.

"_You'll be screamin' ohhh, in my head_."

Elizabeth dropped her arms and moved her hands behind her to find Will's hips, gliding them low and slow, and pulling him tighter to her.

"_I can see it goin' down, goin' down, in my head._"

They left not long after that, going to a secluded beach that they'd found a long time ago, and there under a waning night sky, they made love on the sand, as they had every ten years since that first time.

At sunset, when they returned to the _Dutchman,_ Elizabeth sought Kate out.

"We love dirty dancing," she grinned.


End file.
